Zombies for Breakfast Wiki
'Welcome to the Zombies for Breakfast Wiki' You have reached the wiki page for the Zombie Pandemic clan Zombies for Breakfast. Continue and read on brave adventurers to find out more facts about this Zombie Pandemic clan. Be dazzled and be amazed at the rich history and compelling stories of survival and adventure brought to you by the members of this wonderful clan. 'What is Zombies for Breakfast?' Zombies for Breakfast is a group of disgruntled hungry human survivors of a zombie apocalypse. After having their breakfast disturbed by the zombie pandemic occurring, a group of very unhappy survivors took up arms and decided to take their ire out on the undead that caused them to miss the most important meal of the day. A meal that usually consists of... YES! BACON! With founding members Aspen Rose and Ding Ah Ling meeting by chance and sharing their grievances on missing out on breakfast (and bacon), these two steadfast and hungry survivors decided to make the perpetrators of this heinous offense suffer, thus Zombies for Breakfast was born. 'Clan Motto' "You have taken us from breakfast thus feel our hunger for VENGEANCE!" 'Clan Members and Bio' 'Active:' Aspen Rose (Co-founder/Co-leader): ''' What's more crankier than a woman on PMS? Make her miss breakfast! And that is what happened to this woman just as she was about to bite down on the most perfectly cooked bacon, a zombie busts through her door and her bacon falls to the floor. Thus, the bacon deprived babe began to extract her revenge on the undead decapitating her first zombie with a spoon. After that her bloodlust took her all over the city leaving a trail of undead violated with only spoon and is now known as "The Silver Spoon Massacre". Now one of the co-founder and leader of Zombies for Breakfast, she leads the clan ruthlessly against the horde of undead that threatens the breakfast of decent folks everywhere. '''Ding Ah Ling (Co-founder/Co-leader): Looking forward to a bacon pancake breakfast, Ding Ah Ling opens the refrigerator to find out that a travesty has occured. That's right, he has run out of bacon! So putting on his coat, Ding Ah Ling heads to the local meat shop but just then a zombie stumbles onto the street forcing a truck driver to swerve his gas tanker... RIGHT INTO THE MEAT SHOP! Thus Ding Ah Ling watched in horror as the most precious cut of meat burst into flames and get reduced to nothing but a black charred piece of charcoal. Seeing nothing but red, Ding Ah Ling charges with nothing but his bare hands and struck at the zombie who was at fault pummeling the undead creature until he broke through the skull and smashed into the brain. This was when he noticed a hand on his shoulders, the hand belonged to none other than Aspen Rose, and thus began a partnership that will blossom soon into the clan aptly named Zombies for Breakfast. Jesse Morales: '''A big serving of huevos rancheros is what Jesse Morales asked for and what he got was a big serving of brain-eating undead. When the zombies attacked the ranch Jesse was in and interrupted his breakfast, nothing could stop the man from using his whip to tear into the zombies' jugulars. With natural leadership ability Jesse was able to rally the survivors in the ranch into a great force which repelled the zombies' initial onslaught, but then tragedy struck. A second horde of zombies ten times bigger than the initial horde found the ranch and even the well barricaded buildings stood no chance. Somehow, Jesse Morales survived the attack and vowed vengeance for his fallen comrades and a lost plate heuvos rancheros. '''Fifi Karaaaaaang!: When the zombie attack happened, Fifi was all alone in her house having breakfast. The zombies broke in and she was chased down into a dead end alley by the horde of shambling undead. With no choice but to fight back, Fifi grabbed the only thing she can use as a weapon, a metal garbage can lid. With a lid on each hand she battled her way out of the alley smashing heads until they break open while making a "KARAAAAAANG!" sound. Thus she became known as Fifi Karaaaaaang! Suit07: 'Always dressed sharply, Suit07 kills zombies IN style. With his Armani suit and flying silverware of death, Suit07 can decapitate any zombie by using his mad vorpal tableware skills. Always looking for the next zombie to kill, this stylish undead assassin vows to make sure the undead stays dead so that he can finally have his breakfast in peace. '''Krisko22: '''Just when he was about to break the Guiness World Record for the most pancakes ever eaten, the zombie pandemic happened thus Krisko22's attempt to go down in the record books was thwarted. Fuming in anger, Krisko22 grabbed the only weapon available at that time and went after the nearest zombie, that's right armed with pancakes, Krisko22 jammed the gaping maw of the zombie with more and more pancakes until the jaw dislocated making the undead terror unable to bite down. Then with a bottle of maple syrup, the enraged Krisko22 dealt the final blow while yelling "NOT MY BRAINS MISTER!" and the zombie stopped moving. Thus began the legend of Krisko22 "The Pancake Mauler". '''Samarrah: '''Not to be confused with Sammarah, we know more about Samarrah than Sammarah. She is actually an evil clone of Sammarah, and being evil she's a VEGETARIAN! Dun-dun-dunnn! Yes, folks she eats SOY bacon... It also seem that she has a fondness for taters and is the self-proclaimed Tater Queen... Not that anyone would dare to refure that to her face since she's EEEVIL! Rumor is she has killed and disposed of the body of Sammarah. And that's all we have on Samarrah in our files, any attempts to pry more into her personal life have resulted in the disappearance of our agents... 'M. I. A.: BakaOfDoom: 'He may be a "baka" but he is also the harbinger of DOOM! Cursed since childhood, BakaOfDoom has always been the cause of misfortune for any and everyone around him. It was this curse that prevented his breakfast from being served to him on the fateful day the zombie epidemic occurred, yet at the same time it saved him as when the zombies invaded the diner he was eating in, an earthquake struck and the diner collapsed burying everyone live and undead in a pile of steel, concrete and rubble. Only BakaOfDoom survived and thus he began to roam the streets bringing misfortune to all the undead that comes within a 5 feet radius. Not wishing to bring misfortune to any of his clannies, BakaOfDoom left a goodbye note and has disappeared. '''Sammarah: '''Little is known about Sammarah other than she has disapeared... END! (Well I did say that little is known...) 'Clan Safehouses ZFB Breakfast Club: ''' Location: (38,36) Facilities: *Entrance L3 *Entrance L2 *Cleared room for living space *Living Quarters L1 *Cleared Library Area *Generator Room L3 *Sickbay *Storage Room L1 *Armory L1 *Water Purifier L1 *Cleared Vegatable Garden Area *Cleared training room *Cleared Workbench Room *Boxing Ring (1) *Gym (1) *Weight Room (1) *Cleared room for kitchen and food storage *Cleared FoodStorage area *Cleared Kitchen *Cleared Shooting Range room *Cleared radio room '''Links Website and Forums: http://zombiesforbreakfast.forumotion.com 'Latest activity' Category:Browse